nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Flayn
Flayn is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She appears to be a young outgoing girl who came to live with her brother Seteth in Garreg Mach Monestary and like her brother seems to be someone very close to Archbishop Rhea. She possesses a major Crest of Saint Cethleann one of the four legendary Saints who fought against Nemesis over a millenia before the start of the game. In reality, Flayn is a Manakete who lost her ability to become a dragon long ago and is actually Cethleann in person. Due to being a pure blooded Dragon, Flayn ages very slowly and despite being considered a young adult by her own kind she has actually lived through numerous human generations. It is also revealed that Seteth is in fact her father not her brother and that the duo is masquerading as human siblings for their own protection as many seeks draconic blood to extend their lives. Personality Flayn is a calm and outgoing girl who quickly befriends others. She also shows a lot of curiosity about the world. She can often behave eccentrically when her curiosity takes hold. Her interests include making friends, and wandering. She most notably enjoys fishing, even hosting fishing tournaments at the Monastery. Flayn likes lively places, learning new things, making friends, talking about love, and forget-me-nots. She dislikes Seteth's overprotectiveness, Seteth's inordinate meddling, lies, and excessive sleeping. History Ancient History Cethleann was born as a pure blooded dragon to her father Cichol and an unamed mother. Cethleann used to live in Zanado with the Goddess Sothis and the other Manaketes. Eventually when Nemesis raided Zanado and killed Sothis alongside most of her Dragons, Cethleann was one of the few survivors. Cethleann then fought against Nemesis alongside the other survivor and became known as one of the four saints following saint Seiros. She was gravely injured in the same battle that saw her mother's death and was forced to fall asleep to recover for many years. Over time, she lost her ability to turn into a Dragon for unknown reasons. She and her father hid in the ruins of Zanado for the next millenium isolated from the world until her father had to go to Garreg Mach Monestary in the year 1162 to aid Seiros now calling herself Rhea. This is at this time that Cichol assumed the identity of Seteth. Having completely recovered from her injuries, Cethleann eventually joined her father and Rhea in the monastery by year 1180, now calling herself Flayn. White Clouds Flayn greatly appreciated her time at the monastery as it allowed her to socialize, something she has not been able to do in literal centuries. Eventually, the Death Knight is sent to capture Flayn as the Flame Emperor and Those Who Slither in the Dark are aware of Flayn's condition and the power of her blood as a result. Searching the Monastery grounds and discovering a hidden passage, Byleth's house discovers an unconscious Flayn and Monica being held hostage by the Death Knight. They are able to rescue Flayn after the Flame Emperor makes a sudden appearance and forces the Death Knight to leave the battle. After that, Seteth wants to go back into hiding with Flayn but she opposes the idea not wanting to be separated from the outside world anymore. They eventually reach the conclusion that having Flayn joining Byleth's class is the safest option to assure her security while allowing her to continue interacting with others. Silver Snow/Verdant Winds/Azure Moon During most of the branches of the story, Flayn stays loyal to Byleth who becomes the new leader of the Church of Seiros. She continues to fight with their army and eventually helps in overthrowing the Adrestian Empire and Those Who Slither in the Dark. Crimson Flower During Crimson Flower Flayn is shocked by Byleth's decision to ally with Edelgard. While she is compelled to fight, she is reluctant to face Byleth as she owes them her life and cannot bring herself to kill them. Should Byleth fight her and Seteth, upon their defeat, they will spare both of their lives and allow them to retreat the battlefield where the two go into hiding. Otherwise, facing anyone else will result in their deaths instead. ''Fire Emblem'' series ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' Stats ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' , Rhea, and Flayn in the Cathedral.]] Flayn makes an appearance in the Garreg Mach Monastery stage released alongside Byleth. She appears as a background character in the Cathedral where she is standing next to Seteth and Rhea. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Three Houses Category:Manaketes